<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riptide by tatertotarmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876589">Riptide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy'>tatertotarmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Winter 2021 Bokumono Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On an off-day, Vaughn finds himself drawn to a certain island and a certain someone. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Written for Milky23 during the Winter 2021 Bokumono Exchange</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chelsea/Vaughn | Waltz (Harvest Moon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokumono Exchanges</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riptide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky23/gifts">Milky23</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sea rocked the boat to and fro, with Vaughn’s hand tight around the handrailing to keep himself steady. It was windy out, one of those days when Vaughn would have his hat off in a secluded corner of the boat, far from anyone else along for the ride. He kept his face low, towards the sea as the breeze brushed through rarely-exposed grey hair. Every time a harsh breeze rolled through, he grimaced, quickly raising up a hand to put his hair right back in place where it belonged.</p>
<p>As another one of those breezes rolled through, a voice called out from the loudspeaker, barely audible above the waves. “<em>Making land in ten minutes</em>.”</p>
<p><em> Finally. </em> Vaughn looked up, spotting a familiar island in the distance. Small, quaint, just barely in its infancy compared to the many other islands in the region. A breath of fresh air compared to most places he drifted to, if he were honest. </p>
<p>But it was also the most dangerous island he’d ever been to. </p>
<p>Vaughn bit his lip, looking down at the hat tightly clenched in his hands. It was Friday, too far detached from his normal visiting days. Normally, this was the one day of the week when he would have time to himself, with no deliveries to be made and no obligations to anyone but himself. And yet when he woke up that morning, he went to the docks just like it was Monday or Tuesday.</p>
<p>He ran over some excuses in his head to say if any of the villagers saw him. Maybe tell them he took the wrong boat, or that he forgot something the last time he was over. Though then again...Mirabelle would be insufferable if she saw. He wasn’t sure if she would even listen to any excuse he had. Any others would probably give him a strange look and gossip about it, and he wouldn’t hear the end of it by the time he came back on business. And Chelsea…</p>
<p>A hard frown crossed his face, and he swallowed down the warmth that threatened to cross his cheeks. The sea breeze stung against the growing heat on his face, scratching it like sandpaper. Vaughn gritted his teeth and shoved his hat back on his head, a tense hand keeping it from blowing away. </p>
<p>It would be better if he avoided the farm. That was probably the most dangerous place of all on that goddess-forsaken island. </p>
<p>All because of a single woman.</p>
<p>Vaughn could still remember the first time he felt this way towards <em> her </em>. Towards anyone, really. Part of him knew he should have figured it out sooner, or else he wouldn’t be doing such stupid shit like this. </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m surprised to see you here!” A bright, cheerful voice interrupted his train of thought. Vaughn frowned, slowly looking up from the grass to see the aspiring farmer, Chelsea, smiling down at him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vaughn sighed, pulling his hat further down to conceal his face. “Mirabelle invited me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was the Fireworks Festival, something Vaughn only attended so Mirabelle would stop asking him to come. Fireworks never had an appeal to him. They were loud, flashy, and seemed like a waste of time and money to put together. He looked out to the rest of the field, where the entire island was gathered together and happily chatting amongst themselves. Seemed pointless to put together all this for just some flashy lights in the sky. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I see.” Chelsea’s head tilted curiously, looking from Vaughn to the rest of the festivities. “Then why are you here by yourself?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “...Quiet over here.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Quiet?” Chelsea blinked, a faint little chuckle escaping her lips. “Funny thing to want at a fireworks display.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That a problem?” Vaughn’s eyebrows furrowed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh, no no no, not at all!” Chelsea shook her head firmly, a faint shade of pink crossing her cheeks. “It just surprised me, that’s all!” She shifted in her stance, her hands fumbling around in front of her and her eyes locked to the grass. Vaughn waited a moment. Then several more. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Somethin’ the matter?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Huh?” She looked up, cheeks flushed. “Oh, I just, uh…”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Out with it. I ain’t got all night.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “R-Right, of course.” Chelsea took in a deep breath, raising up her hands to clap over her cheeks. “Can I watch the fireworks with you?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vaughn stared at her, blinking. “What?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ll be quiet if you want! I promise!” </em>
</p>
<p>Maybe Vaughn should have turned her down that night. He only thought that Chelsea was just acting strangely as usual. She certainly had a string of odd choices and events that led to her life on the farm, based on what Vaughn had picked up from Mirabelle. He figured that once Chelsea satisfied whatever odd choice she made, then she would just move on and leave him be. </p>
<p>But that didn’t happen.</p>
<p>
  <em> The fireworks had just begun. Lights bursting out into the night sky, darting out in countless shapes and sizes, colors and spark. With each flash came a loud bang that swept through the island, though that didn’t stop the islanders from continuing to chat amongst themselves, filling in the short beats of silence between each firework.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He had seen countless fireworks displays before in passing. He knew the basics. They were just bursts of a bunch of metal and gunpowder, nothing more and nothing less. Vaughn didn’t need this big show. He could see just as good of a sight in the night sky, and that was all he needed.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> As more fireworks flashed through the sky, Vaughn couldn’t help but glance over towards the silent farmer sitting beside him. True to her word, she was keeping quiet, sometimes visibly restraining herself from audibly admiring the fireworks. There was a bright smile on her face, the fireworks reflecting off of practically glowing eyes. Every inch of her was captivated by the display, every move responding to each burst of light.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vaughn didn’t understand it. They were just fireworks. He could probably buy some on the mainland, without any need for all this spectacle and festivities. But still, Vaughn found himself watching her every movement, catching the sparkle in her eye as the lights danced high above them.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> First it was curiosity, then, a feeling he didn’t know. </em>
</p>
<p>Vaughn could hear the horn resound across the boat, signaling that it was almost ready to dock. He looked out towards the pier, watching for any villagers. Hoping to see someone. Desperately not wanting to see that someone. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Um...thank you for watching the fireworks with me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vaughn could only stare, furrowing his eyebrows. “Not sure if I was the best company.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They were standing in front of Chelsea’s quaint farmhouse. It was late, after all, and Vaughn insisted on escorting her home (something he offered a bit too quickly, a bit too hastily).  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Huh?” Chelsea shook her head, confusion crossing her eyes. “Of course you are! I like being around you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Huh?” Now that threw him off. Vaughn stared at her, growing even more confused by the minute. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yea!” Chelsea continued. “I think you’re interesting...and pretty calming to be around. I had a great time, really!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Calming? Me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Mm-hm.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s…” Vaughn could feel something rising in his chest, something unfamiliar, something strange that bubbled up his throat, up to his cheeks where they burned into his skin. “That’s...erm…” He reached up to the brim of his hat and pulled it down, trying to hide whatever expression he had. Calming? Interesting? Those words didn’t describe him. Everyone left him be, and that’s what he liked. He enjoyed the solitude, thrived in it, and had no qualms scaring away whoever tried to disturb it.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But this? This was nothing he’d felt before. Just what the hell was wrong with him? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Is something wrong?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vaughn took in a deep breath, trying to shove down the feelings as best he could. “It’s...just nobody’s said that to me before.” </em>
</p>
<p>Vaughn knew he should have swore off that island at that moment. Sure, he would have hurt a little while in the wallet, but he could have managed. Since that day, he could feel the soft pull of its shores, hear the farmer’s voice in his head like a siren leading him astray. Vaughn was a drifter, a nobody who didn’t rely on a single person in his life. Things like feelings and connecting with someone were things he had to throw away to survive, ever since he was young. Every second his gaze followed Chelsea’s path and every moment he felt himself smile by her presence alone, he could feel himself be led into rocky waters. Exposed to the elements, ready to be tossed into raging waters, where only destruction awaited him.</p>
<p>Visiting on an off-day was just one symptom that he might be too far gone. The second the boat docked, he needed to get on the first boat home. </p>
<p>But when the boat docked, and Vaughn’s feet hit land...they didn’t stop. </p>
<p>His eyes darted around, keeping watch for anyone who might see him. Thankfully, he seemed to land on a quiet part of the afternoon. He didn’t spot any of the residents walking the paths, just the occasional visitor he didn’t recognize. At least there was one blessing to this day.</p>
<p>Vaughn looked ahead, knowing just where his feet were leading him: to the farm on the far side of the island. He bit his lip, forcing himself to stop in his tracks. Just what was he doing? Visiting this place on an off day was already dangerous, but he was willingly walking down to the lion’s den. </p>
<p>His eyebrows furrowed, and he stepped away from the path, firmly planting his feet and sitting down on a patch of grass. No, if he was going to act so stupid, he would stay right out of the path, just so maybe he could get some grip on his sanity. </p>
<p>So he sat for a while. One minute to an hour. One hour to two. Listening to the wind rush through the trees, to the animals rustling in the forests not too far from the path, to the gentle crash of the ocean encompassing it all. Before him, blue sky, blue waves tipped with white, and the occasional dart of a bird flying from one end of the beach to the next. The scene was beautiful, calming.</p>
<p>A long sigh left him, his shoulders relaxing. Honestly, this was why this island was so dangerous. It was so open, giving him plenty of air to breathe. The city, with its tall buildings and sharp personalities, was hell for him. To be able to sit and relax in a place like this was something Vaughn desperately wanted and needed. </p>
<p>Maybe that was why Vaughn was drawn to Chelsea, now that he thought about it. An open, care-free woman, meandering from one decision to the next. Never shy about her feelings, never judging him or restricting him in any way. She just accepted what he was, without any conditions or ulterior motives. </p>
<p>He could breathe around her. He could relax. And that was terrifying. It left him exposed, ready to be plunged beneath raging waters if she pulled him under. For Vaughn’s entire life, he kept his guard up. A scowl was his only weapon to keep the malicious actors at bay, and it was one he wore with pride. But it didn’t work on Chelsea, nor anyone else on this island. </p>
<p>A breath in. A breath out. Vaughn squeezed his eyes shut, trying to sort out these confused feelings. Even with all the breathing room he had, he couldn’t sort himself out. Just what was he going to do?</p>
<p>“Vaughn?” A familiar voice, blended right with the wind.</p>
<p>Vaughn’s eyes snapped open, and he looked up at Chelsea, who stood on the road, one foot on the grass. He felt heat rush to his cheeks, and he instinctively pulled his hat down to hide.</p>
<p>He heard a few footsteps, the rustle of grass growing louder. “I didn’t expect to see you here today. Is something going on?”</p>
<p>Vaughn shifted a little bit, scrambling to remember his excuses. “Just...took the wrong boat today, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Chelsea paused, a little chuckle escaping her. “I never expected someone like you to do that.”</p>
<p>“Me neither…” Vaughn muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>“But still, I’m happy to see you…” Chelsea continued. “You aren’t missing out on work or anything, right?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, at least.” Chelsea took a hesitant step forward. “Do you want company, or some quiet?”</p>
<p>Vaughn was silent for a moment. Again, with that understanding. That breathing room. A calming presence that enticed him to stay. It scared him how much he wanted it. Needed it. But still…</p>
<p>Another part of him wanted to stay submerged in it. </p>
<p>Slowly, Vaughn grabbed his hat and slowly lifted it off his head, letting the wind brush through his hair. He kept his eyes away, and prayed to the goddess that he didn’t look like a blushing fool. He could feel her eyes on him, taking him in. Half of him was uncomfortable, but the other part liked it. </p>
<p>He set his hat down on the ground beside him, and finally met her eyes. “...Want to chat for a while?”</p>
<p>In seconds, a bright smile bloomed on Chelsea’s lips. “Yes! Of course!” She didn’t hesitate in closing the distance between them, settling down in the grass beside him. She looked so excited, so happy just to talk with him. It was perplexing for her to act like this for a guy like him. </p>
<p>But it was also cute. Vaughn couldn’t help but smile back. </p>
<p>This feeling, whatever it was, would stay guarded. Stay locked away, safe from anyone who might take advantage of it. But for now, he would indulge in the feeling. To smile, to talk, to laugh.</p>
<p>Maybe someday, to love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>